Turn Around and You'll Find Me
by lookonthebrighterside
Summary: What if Sebastian has been after Blaine for longer than we thought?


So, my friend Sally prompted me with the idea that maybe Sebastian has been around a little bit longer than we previous thought. I toyed with it and put it off while writing FMSM, but here's what I came up with! I hope it meets her standards and that everyone enjoys it! :)

* * *

><p>Sitting at one of the back tables of the Lima Bean, Sebastian stirred his coffee and watched out the window as the sun was beginning to set. The slow music over the sound system was soothing to his nerves and he was finally relaxing after a long, stressful day. Between studying for exams and Warbler practice, he had been so swamped in the last week that he barely had time to breathe. His only real escape was his weekly coffee date with himself.<p>

The song changed then and he recognized the beat immediately. Katy Perry's Teenage Dream. '_Over-used and worn out._' he thought, rolling his eyes and grumbling to himself as he considered leaving. The song was somewhat of a sore spot with him, regardless of how catchy it was.

It was one huge reminder of his biggest failure.

Blaine Anderson.

Looking back, he could see how Blaine would have completely missed his existence. A year ago, he had been the shy, awkward, background Warbler. The perfect step-touch and gentle vocals and it was pretty easy to blend in with the sea of blazers in the group. And blend he did. So well, in fact, that people were still convinced he was the new guy, when he had been their peer for quite some time now.

He still felt a bit of resentment for himself in the fact that his old nature had made him completely invisible to the previous leader of the Warblers. Blaine had been amazing when it came to choosing songs and organizing performances, but in knowing his group? He had fallen just a little short where Sebastian was concerned.

Which was unfortunately, because not a day had gone by back then where Sebastian hadn't noticed him. In fact, he could perfectly recall the one and only time they had spoken to each other before Blaine had transferred.

_"Excuse me," Blaine's voice asked kindly, almost sounding full of regret for interrupting Sebastian as he was leaning over the book in front of him. _

_Sitting back, Sebastian was sure he looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Y-yes?" he asked, his voice cracking a little. It wasn't about being address; that never bothered him. He was great at talking to people._

_It was being addressed by Blaine Anderson, his long-time unrequited crush. _

_Blaine smiled his usual charming smile and Sebastian was positive he was starting to melt from his toes up. "Could you pass me that bag over there?" he asked, pointing toward the back corner behind Sebastian's table. _

_Glancing over, his eyes caught the bag immediately and he reached over to snatch up the strap, lifting it onto the table. The Dalton crest was emblazoned in the bottom right hand corner of the front, the initials B.A. marked underneath it. _

_"Thanks," Blaine said immediately, taking the strap from him and smiling gratefully. Their hands brushed in the midst of the exchange and... _

_Yep, this was what it was like to die and go to heaven._

And just like that, Blaine had walked away and they hadn't spoken again.

To say Sebastian was bitter was quite the understatement. In fact, he had practically boycotted Katy Perry in general for the better part of the past year. It wasn't anything against her personally, but he couldn't hear her without thinking about his lost opportunity.

Really, he had seen it coming. The moment Kurt Hummel walked into the practice room, he had known. The look in Blaine's eyes spoke volumes, truly, and his heart had immediately sunk to the soles of his feet where it was mercilessly stomped on by his own stupidity.

He couldn't blame Blaine for noticing Kurt right away; he was beautiful. His voice was something special too, though they didn't know that yet. Still... Anyone with eyes could see he was unique and someone like Blaine deserved someone like Kurt.

Not the shy boy in the corner with the sad eyes who mastered the step-touch and stayed on the lower rung of the group. No, no, Blaine deserved a shooting star.

That may have been why when he transferred, Sebastian's resolve had kicked in. He was tired of being second rate and feeling like he wasn't good enough.

He would make himself good enough.

Maybe that was why it had been so easy to cut off all emotion, go with his gut, and charge his way up the ranks of the Warbler hierarchy. As only a junior, he had managed to find himself at the top of the pyramid and he felt good.

So maybe he slept around a little, but who was it hurting? Certainly not him. In fact, he felt great about it.

Until recently.

_Standing at the back of the group, he watched as Nick and Jeff discussed the number briefly. All the other Warblers milled around, practicing their separate parts or talking until rehearsal started. _

_He had agreed to give Nick a solo, purely for the fact that Nick had voted to make him their leader of sorts. It was only fair, really. Besides that, Uptown Girl wasn't really his kind of number. He'd let the girl crazy boys of the group handle the majority of it and just enjoy knowing he was in charge. _

_And then he walked in. _

_Right in the middle of the number, when he was supposed to be focused and so sure of himself, Blaine walked through the door. Out of his blazer and in his adorable bowtie and cardigan, he was a sight to behold for eyes that hadn't seen him in so long. _

_Losing his focus a little, he snapped himself into his most flirtatious mode. Blaine had never noticed him before, but he'd be damned if Blaine didn't notice him now. _

Glancing around the Lima Bean, Sebastian realized he'd been lost in thought for some time now. The song had apparently ended, though he didn't know how long ago that had been. His coffee no longer appealing to him, he slid out of the booth and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder.

Checking the time, he sighed. Tonight was the big night; he had a meeting in a parking garage and some supplies to pick up on the way.

If all went well, Kurt Hummel was going to realize he should have never stepped through those beautiful double doors at Dalton Academy that first day.

* * *

><p>I haven't decided if I'm going to add to this yet, but for now let's call it completely! You'll all know if I do ;)<p> 


End file.
